Fairy Days
by Mr. CR
Summary: AU Natsu,a high school student. During his walk to school he sees a cute girl, Lisanna and he becomes infatuated with her. Lucy discovers his secret crush on Lisanna, she helps introduce both of them to each other and over time they grow closer. LOVE TRIANGLE. WARNING- sexual content, cursing, and LEMON} R and R. Based on school days
1. Phone Charm

"Hey idiot wake up or we going to be late for school…again!" yelled a raven hair teen. The sleeping pink hair teen opens his eyes and groan when the sun light hit his eyes.

**Pink Hair Teen's POV**

I yawn as I got up out of bed, every movement I made was followed by a popping noise. I took a hot shower. Yes I took a hot shower, I like the heat. I got dress into the school uniform, which was dress shirt with a dark red tie and dress pants.

I made my way down stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen, their he was my roommate Gray. Grey was sitting at the table drinking, what could be coffee. I look around confused, wondering where the breakfast is.

I final spoke up "where the food?"

Grey looked at me and grin "I ate it." He simply said

"What! Why?" I ask as he got up and pour what was left of the coffee into the sink.

"Because you ate mine last time! Flame-for brain!"

"What the hell did you just call me! Stripper!"

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it on! I'm all fired up!"

**Someone Else POV**

I was walking to school, and just now pass by a house that was very loud I kept hearing stuff like 'Flame shit' and 'ice princess' but kept walking, minding my own business.

When I always get close to school, I always notice boys stare at me. You could say I'm one of those girls who don't fit in. Do I get bully? Some times. Do I like boys? The answer would have been no, if it wasn't until I started to get interested in a guy.

It started when I was walking to school one day and I had a feeling like someone was watching me.

**Flashback**

**I looked behind me but I didn't see no one, so I just brushed it off but then I felt that feeling again, so I looked across the street to a another side walk and notice a guy with pink hair.**

**He was looking at his phone with a smile on his face. I looked away, realizing that I been staring at him for a while. **

**A few minutes has pass and I start hearing voices across the street, so I look over and see the same pink hair guy and now a raven hair guy.**

**The raven hair guy is in my math class, I think his name was….Grey.**

**While, I was deep in thought I come to realized that the pink hair guy was looking at me, in that instant I looked away.**

**My face was warm, oh my god am I blushing! No guy made me blush before.**

_**End of flashback **_

Ever since that day I always start to notice him more every time I walk to school, well I don't see him today, come to think of it, I don't think I seen him yesterday neither. Maybe he's sick?

**Grey's POV**

I ran out of my house after me and Natsu got knock out after our little fight. "Good thing, I came too, before he did, haha." I said to myself

I ran for about 3 mins. Before I stopped to take a breather. "I need to hurry or I'm gonna be lat-"A light blue car stopped right beside me.

"Um, need a ride, Grey-sama?" She said shyly. She had blue hair, pale skin, and she was wearing the school uniform.

It was Juvia Lockser, A girl from my school and she has 1 class with me. I talked to her a few times but I wouldn't call us friends.

I was desperate to get to school on time so I had to say "yeah, sure" I ran to the passenger side, but notice that someone was sitting there, so I got in the back seat.

The car started moving and I was kinda felt awkward being in a kind of stranger's car. I looked at Juvia, who was blushing, and then my eyes move onto the unknown blond girl.

One thought slip into my mind than.

She was damn cute!

**Natsu's POV**

I woke up and I realize I was laying on the kitchen floor and not just that but that bastard grey is gone.

I ran out the door and ran toward the school and I knew there no way I'm going to make it on time.

**6 mins. Later**

I final made it to school and ran inside the building. I ran to my locker and took out my books for class and toward the class room.

I made my way into the class room and the teacher, Mr. Gildarts stop his lesson and brought his attention onto me.

"What your excuse this time?" he asked. I can sense that everybody eyes was on me waiting for my excuse that I always come up with.

"Its Grey fault, he didn't wake me up." I lied but it was still his fault. Mr. Gildarts sigh.

"Just take a seat Natsu," he orders. I took a breath of relief and walked to my desk but notice that someone was in my seat.

As I got closer to the dumbass who for some reason sitting in my seat, I notice that it was Gajeel Redfox, the school bad boy, he has a lot of stupid piercing and talk big, there a rumor going around the school saying he eats metal but I think that's a load of crap.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gajeel said.

I look down to eye him and final spoke up "Get the fuck off, you're in my seat!"

"No this is my seat dumbass!" He shot back. Mr. Gildarts and the whole class seem to notice.

"Natsu! You sit over there" He said as he pointed to a desk near the window, "don't you remember that I made the class change seats," He said with a sigh.

I stood there trying to process what he just said and if I think about it, it does sound familiar.

I rubbed the back of my head and started laughing "oh yeah." I said as I started to walk to the seat near the window seat.

"Dumbass." As everybody started to laugh, my cheeks redden.

I sat down and soon enough everybody final stop laughing and Mr. Gildarts continued his lesson.

Class was almost over and Mr. Gildarts let us do what we want till then. I took this time to text grey; he was so going to get it.

As I send the text I was about to close my phone until I saw my wallpaper.

**Flashback**

"**Wow, for once I'm going to be on time for school, I said as I was walking to school. It was a good day so far but then when I saw her, it became a GREAT day!**

**She was walking on the side walk across the street from where I am. She has white hair and pale skin, she wore the school girl uniform but it looked really good on her.**

**She was beautiful, I wanted to go talk to her but I was too shy and I don't even know her. I couldn't look away from her, but then I for once had an idea.**

**I took out my phone and carefully took a picture of her and set it as my wallpaper.**

"**I hope this works," I mumble to myself.**

"**Hey wait up!" Grey shouted as he was trying to catch up to me, as he closer and closer to me, I shut my phone and slid it into my pocket. **

"**Hey, why didn't you wait for me?" he ask while trying to catch his breath.**

"**I got tired of waiting for you to find your shirt so I went ahead."**

**She was still in my head, wait maybe grey knows about her. "hey Grey, do you know that girl over there, I said pointing at her.**

**He looked away at the direction I was pointing at, he looked at her for a few seconds, "well, she is in my math class. I think her name is Lisanna." **

**Lisanna… **

**End of flashback**

I took a picture of her to see if the 'phone charm' works. The stories say if you take a picture of the girl and set it as your wallpaper and NO one see it for a month, than she fall in love with person who took the picture, but that probably not true.

"Hey, what you looking at?" my eyes widen and I slowly turn my head to see a blond girl….Lucy Heartfilia

I quickly shut my phone and put it in my pocket, "n-nothing!"

Lucy is a 17 old girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She one of those cuter girls in the whole school but really annoying, and I heard she can be a real...bitch sometimes.

"You like Lisanna Strauss, don't you? She said with an evil grin. My eyes widen, my mouth open to to answer but then the school bell ring….class was over.

Lucy got up and ran out the door, I followed.

She was running. I stayed on her trail even though it was hard since we were running in a crowd of people going to their classes.

Moments have passed and I soon realize, she heading to the roof.

I ran thought the door leading to the roof, breathing hard.

She was leaning on a gate with an evil grin, of course, I should of new.

She wanted me to follow…Damn, she was a bitch

**Was it good or bad lol please review until next time**

**-Mr. CR**


	2. Lucy's Help?

**Hello readers. I would like to thank for all the people who follow this story.**

**Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail, but if I did than fairy tail would be ruined lol**

**Previously on Fairy Days**

**Chapter 2: Lucy's help?**

* * *

_She was leaning on a gate with an evil grin, of course, I should have known._

_She wanted me to follow…Damn, she is a bitch!_

**Natsu's POV**

Fuck! Why was I looking at the picture of Lisanna in class, I should have been more careful. Now Lucy knows that I like her!

She probably was going to blackmail me or something. Lucy was just leaning on the stupid gate, looking at me, acting all innocent.

I open my mouth to say something but she beat me to it.

"How long have you been doing the phone charm?" she said with a smile. Damn…. She knows about the charm!

"That's none of your business!" I said clenching my hands into fists. She looked at me with a frown and started walking toward me, every step; a grin grew on her cute face. WAIT! Did I just say cute…?

She was in front of me, with a grin on her cu-… face.

"That's a bad way to talk to the person who knows your secret." She whispered. My eyes widen.

Fuck! She is going to blackmail me, isn't she? "What do you want?" I whispered back.

She got closer to me until our bodies were almost touching, "Let me help you." What? Did I hear that right? She wanted to help me, with what?

"What are you talking about?" Her grin grew.

"Let me help you, get you and Lisanna together." My eye widens and my lips parted a little.

Why would she want to help me? Well, it's not like I have a choice." I sighed.

"Whatever." I sneered. I started to walk over to the door that leads out of the roof. I reached for the door knob and looked back.

She had her hand behind her back and look at me with a…smile.

She looked pretty cute…damn it. I clenched my teeth and left, leaving her along on the door.

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu… tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

* * *

**Chapter 2…DONE, I only got 2 reviews, and one of the reviews said this story was bad, it hurt my feelings but I won't let it get to me lol.**

**Also, remember this is sort of based on the anime school days, it will be a lot different when the story progressions.**

**PLEASE, review. R & R**

**ALSO, next chapter is Lucy POV.**

**-Mr. CR **


	3. Lucy's Feelings

**Hello. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3: Lucy's feelings**

* * *

**Previously on Fairy Days**

_Natsu… tears fell from my eyes and down my cheeks._

**Lucy's POV**

"_I love you…Lucy." Natsu said with a serious face. I looked at him, tears threating to fall._

"_You're lying! You love Lisanna." Tears fell down my cheeks. He shook his head._

"_No. I never loved Lisanna, I always loved you. I couldn't help but smile of his words...Natsu loves me. Natsu lean in._

_I slowly closed my eyes. "Natsu….I love y-" _

My eyes open suddenly, I was in my bed. No, it can't be.

It was a dream… I sat up and felt wetness. I looked down and realize, I camed.

The dream felt so real. It felt like he was there, right in front of me.

I got up and head to the bathroom. A bath sound nice. I turn on the water and waited till the water was nice and warm. I quickly got in.

I final talked to Natsu yesterday. He hates me… Why did I have to look at his phone? Why didn't I talk to him before?

Why did I say I was going to help him get together with Lisanna? Why would I do that? Oh yeah, it's because….I love h-

I heard a knocking at a door than soon a voice. "Lucy, hurry up or you're going to be late for school.

That was my mother. I got out and got ready for school.

As I was done getting ready, I heard honking. I looked out my window and saw a car parked by my house.

It was Juvia, my best friend. I hurry down stairs and said goodbye to my mom and left.

I got in the car quickly. "Thanks Juvia." I said with a smile. She nodded and we drove off to school.

* * *

On our way there, I saw something that made me heart skip a beat. A guy with pink hair, It was Natsu!

"Grey-sama!" Juvia yelled suddenly. The car stops almost in an instant right by Natsu, and now grey that I just notice standing by Natsu.

"Need a ride, Grey-sama?!" Juvia pretty much shouted. He looked at Natsu, Natsu nodded. Grey walk toward the seat I was in, until he notices me and move to the back.

I looked at Natsu, as he was walked away from us. What should I do? "Hey Natsu! We can give you a ride also. He looked back and….nodded. My smile grew.

He got in and we continued on our way to Fairy Tail High, our school. Though the ride, I took a lot of glances at Natsu.

His eyes widen and cheeks turn a little pink, when he saw a white hair girl, walking to school. Lisanna…

"Juvia stop the car!" I commanded. She stopped almost instant. How she does she do that?

Lisanna looked at the car with a confused look. I yelled out of the car. "Lisanna, we can give you a ride, if you want.

She smiles softly. "Okay thanks." Natsu eyes widen and quickly got out of the car and open the door for her. She got in and Natsu sat back down. SO Lisanna is in the middle.

Why did I do that? Oh yeah, to help Natsu, like I said I would. I looked back at Natsu in the back seat. He smiled at me and nodded. I got a big smiled on me now. Well, as long as he happy, I'm happy. Why? Why do I love him so much?

* * *

**DONE. Thanks for reading. Review please. I hope you all have a good day! **


End file.
